¡Dame mi Espacio! (Nalu y Stingvia)
by Isavett449
Summary: Serie de 4 capitulos. Sting y luycy son primos y tiene el mismo interes amoroso, tras eso deciden hacer una apuesta el que lo bese primero se lo queda. pero muchas cosas pueden suceder para evitarlo. (En Julio del 2018 segunda temporada)
1. Chapter 1

-¡ESTO ES RIDICULO!- Grito con las mejillas coloradas y claramente contrariada, mientras sus ojos chocolate se cristalizaban, no sabia que pensar, se sentía algo traicionada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida ya que nunca se espero eso, y menos de el, su primo, amigo, cómplice y ahora le salía con esa tontería.

-Perdona Lu-chan, pero es verdad- Con un rostro afligido y sumamente sonrojado, ya fuera por la pena o por el bochorno, bajo la mirada sin tener el valor necesario para ver los orbes chocolate, sintiéndose muy mal por dentro, pero, no lo había dicho con esa intención, no estaba jugando, le había dicho la verdad.

-Es imposible a mi Natsu... ¡A mi me gusta y siempre lo has sabido!- Una broma, esto debía ser una broma, ¿porque? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué exactamente él? Su mente estaba divagando, sin poder aceptar la información recién llegada del todo.

-Lose, lose y lo siento tanto, pero... ¡A mi también me gusta mucho Natsu-san!- Volvió a confesar con los ojos un tanto cristalinos, ya que después de todo sabia que estaba lastimando a la única familia que le quedaba, sabia que esto provocaría que se quedara solo pero ¡Debía decírselo!.

-Pero... pero... ¡ PERO ERES HOMBRE STING!- Eh allí lo que mas le dolía del asunto, su propio familiar le decía que le gustaba el mismo chico, y para colmo ¡Era hombre!

-Siempre has sabido que soy homosexual, lo aceptaste hace años, y con Natsu-san... bueno, yo... cuando Rogue y yo terminamos fue tan difícil, y el fue tan amable yo... no se como paso Lu-chan, perdóname- Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron un poco ya que la otra ya había empezado a llorar de la desesperación, pero debía decírselo, exactamente por aquella relación tan estrecha que tenían, que habían cultivado con los años, por ese lazo de amistad y sangre debía ser honesto.

-¿Porque?- Fue todo lo que pudo articular, aun estancada por las lagrimas, estaba contrariada, frustrada y muy enojada e indignada.

-Lo siento Lu-chan-

Ambos eran primos y tenían la misma edad, debido a la cercanía de sus padres desde niños se la habían pasado juntos, siendo los mejores amigos y confidentes, contándose todo, sin secretos, creando una muy bella amistad que nadie lograría separar, a la edad de 6 años, esa amistad se vio a prueba porque la madre de el rubio murió, y debido a ello, su padre decidió aceptar una oferta de trabajo en otro país, levándose a Sting con el, durante ese tiempo mantuvieron menos contacto, pero su amistad no disminuyo, por eso, cuando Sting fue reprendido por declararse Homosexual a la edad de 13 años, su padre le dijo que no lo aceptaría, y dolido y enojado, el rubio decidió huir de casa y ya no volver a contactar a su padre, en esos momentos Lucy fue la única que estuvo allí para apoyarlo, incluso tubo que rogarle a su padre para que los ayudara y cuando crecieran le pagarían todo, de esta manera, Sting volvió a Japón, y se quedo a vivir con la chica, que también tubo que empezar a vivir sola debido a el acuerdo de su padre. Desde allí se habían vuelto inseparables.

Cuando cumplieron los 14, Sting empezó su primera relación con un amable chico de otra clase, Rogue Cheney, con quien al parecer el rubio era feliz, y por consecuencia, ella los apoyo en todo, claro, no todo fue perfecto, ya que cuando el peli negro maduro se dio cuenta de que en realidad a Sting lo veía como un muy buen amigo y en verdad le gustaba su mejor amiga, Yukino, por ende terminaron y el peli negro y la peli blanca comenzaron con una bella relación que hasta la fecha perduraba, dejando devastado a el rubio, quien solo sonreía ya que se rebajo a ser el mejor amigo de ambos.

Poco después, fue cuando conocieron a el que ahora el objeto de su disputa, llego a sus vidas a los 15, Natsu Dragneel, como un estudiante transferido que también había vivido en otro país un tiempo, y como pez fuera del agua, al instante se acerco a ellos que habían vivido algo parecido, el era tan alegre tan optimista y radiante que los dejo asombrados.

A Lucy la enamoro desde el primer momento, con su energía, su calidez, su sonrisa, su todo. Pero nunca en ese tiempo se había atrevido a decírselo, por ese mismo miedo que a todos en algún momento nos toca sentir, el miedo a ser rechazado y perder su amistad, porque no podría estar tranquila sin su presencia y lo sabia, no quería su lejanía. Pero ahora tenían 19 años, ya no eran unos niños, bueno, eso según sus papeles de universitarios, ya que en realidad muchos de sus amigos y también ellos aun no maduraban (y sus profesores lo recalcaban TAN seguido que ya no era novedad) , y por fin había reunido valor, por fin estaba dispuesta y animada a declarársele a aquel chico peli rosa que le quitaba el sueño cada noche.

Era por eso que estaba tan molesta, porque desde el principio se lo había dicho, el, la persona en la que mas confiaba, fue el primero al que le confesos sus sentimientos, porque eran familia, era su querido primo casi hermano gemelo, su confidente y mejor amigo, por eso se lo había dicho.

Y ahora, tras casi 4 años de saberlo, de ser el que escuchaba sus anécdotas románticas con el peli rosa, el que siempre fue su paño de lagrimas, al que le conto como cada día en esos 4 años se iba enamorando un poco mas. Era el que le venia y salía con ello, con que a el también le gustaba y planeaba declarársele, era ridículo, tan ridículo que las lagrimas se le saltaban de la desesperación, Sting al verla se mordió el labio, pero no daría marcha atrás.

-¡Aun así Natsu no es como tu!- Grito enojada, dando en un punto lo bastante sensible del chico como para que este dejara el arrepentimiento y la culpa atrás.

-¡¿Y que si soy hombre?! Todo mundo sabe que no me interesan las mujeres, incluido el, y nadie dijo que fuera molesto, me aceptaron, se que si lo intento puede que el se llegue a fijar en mi- Dijo completamente molesto mirando el piso, si, era hombre, toda su maldita vida había sido mal visto por eso, pero nunca... nunca espero que Lucy se lo echara en cara de esa forma.

-¿Y YO QUE? Me enamore a primera vista de el, mucho antes que tu- Replico también enojada mientras chocaban sus frentes de manera abrupta con el único propósito de causarle dolor al otro.

Sin pensárselo mucho, ambos ya se encontraban agarrándose de los cachetes tan fuerte que se sacaban lagrimas, mientras empezaban a quejarse del dolor y gritarse entre ellos, esas cosas que nunca en su vida pensaron decirle al otro, aquellos insultos que habían escuchado antes de otras personas, pero que nunca se dijeron entre ellos.

 _Rubia Oxigenada._

 _Estúpido rarito._

 _Operada._

 _Asqueroso Homosexual._

 _Estúpida hija de papi, por que mami no tienes!_

 _Tu tampoco estúpido!_

Pronto comenzaron a no solo jalarse de los cachetes, ahora el le tomaba de manera algo salvaje su cabello rubio mientras ella le jalaba las orejas, como ninguno cedía, la rubia le soltó una mordida en el brazo, molestado al muchacho que sin consideración alguna la pateo fuertemente en los muslos derribándola, sin quedarse atrás, violando las leyes de la física, con su pequeño cuerpo logro también tirarlo al piso, así, la cosa se volvió mas dolorosa para ambos, golpes, mordidas, arañazos, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, ya que cualquiera sentiría semejante dolor, lastimar a la persona que mas querías, a la que le confiabas todo, pero el amor es ciego e idiota, por lo que queriendo luchar por ese sentimiento que les quemaba por dentro, defendiendo su veracidad y su derecho, no podía detenerse, sin importar que fueran de distinto sexo, la fuerza que sacaba cada uno fue parte de sus sentimientos, sin importarles si eran primos, si eran familia, no dudaban ni un solo momento en causarle dolor al otro, con unos deseos desenfrenados de destruirle para quitarle del camino.

Patadas, golpes, mordidas, arañazos, azotones, insultos repulsivos, eso era todo lo que empezó a llenar la habitación, las lagrimas desesperadas ya eran invisibles a los ojos del otro y los remordimientos quedaban atrás.

Tras un rato, horas mas bien, en aquella casa que antes era de los primos mas unidos del mundo, solo quedaban leves murmullos y jadeos cansados, la pelea empezaba a dar sus fruto y el dolor empezaba a hacerse presente, cada parte de ellos dolía, desde los simples rasguños hasta aquellas manchas de sangre causadas por mordidas o golpes, pero mas su corazón, habían peleado, en 19 años de su vida que nunca se habían tocado así, ahora se rompían, habían lastimado al otro, de una manera tan profunda que ya no podía repararse.

Ambos terminaron recostados en el piso de la sala mirando el techo, las palabras ya hacían falta, de verdad ¿una amistad tan fuerte podía quebrarse de esa manera? Lucy, comenzó a llorar en silencio, después de todo, en ciertas ocasiones las mujeres eran mas sentimentales que los hombres, y por mas que se allá molestado por lo acontecido, estaba muy arrepentida de haberle hecho eso a Sting, a quien le aseguro que podía confiar en ella y que nunca le criticaría su sexualidad, y ahora, acababa de hacerlo.

-Sting... yo...- Trato de articular, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su garganta, donde juraba que se habían atorado, simplemente por reacción las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir mas rápido- Yo... lo siento tanto Sting, pero... pero lo amo tanto- Termino por decir, así, el rubio soltó una risita adolorida debido a los espasmos que esta causaba en su pecho, valla que la rubia golpeaba fuertemente, tenia un buen gancho derecho.

-Yo también lo siento, ágamos un trato- Sonrio volteando dificultosamente a ver a su prima, quien tubo el mismo trabajo que el- Mañana es domingo, digámosle a Natsu-san que nos vea en el parque de diversiones, así, será una cita entre los tres, y durante el día, quien logre besar a Natsu-san primero será el que se lo quede ¿Te parece?-

-Hecho-


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente un peli rosa se encontraba muy animado preparándose para su salida, ese día había quedado en salir con sus amigos al parque de diversiones y la idea lo emocionaba mucho, ya que ellos eran muy cercanos desde que el se mudo de Canadá a Japón (su país de origen) hace unos ya 4 años, y desde entonces le encantaba estar junto a ese par de primos rubios que formaban parte de sus aventuras diarias, los apreciaba mucho, además, desde que entraron a la carrera casi no habían planeado salir como en esa ocasión, por lo que estaba muy emocionado, además de que planeaba presentarles a sus nuevos amigos de la Universidad (ya que los tres iban en distintas escuelas), y estaba muy emocionado ya que pese a ya ser 4 años de estar en casa de nuevo, nunca había salido con tantos amigos, por lo que no podía pedir mas, si su viejo lo viera seguramente se burlaría de el, gracias al cielo Igneel estaba en Canadá con la compañía y el podía ser libre de ser tan infantil como quisiese.

-¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO! Nos vemos mas tarde Happy- Dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal despidiéndose del único con el que vivía, su gato, a quien poco le importo su despedida, ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que hacerle caso a su ridículo amo, como visitar a la gatita de su vecina, por ejemplo.

Con toda la energía del mundo, se dirigió a su destino, ya que el parque al que iban era uno bastante cercano a su casa, bueno, era Tokio, todo estaba cerca, aun era temprano, planeaban quedarse todo el día en el parque y entrar a cuanta atracción se cruzara en su camino (Excepto los que tengan que ver con vehículo por que le daban nauseas).

Cuando llego, se sorprendió de ver a los dos ya allí, ya que normalmente Sting era el ultimo en llegar, pero por alguna razón ese día se vieron exageradamente puntuales los dos, y por alguna razón, ambos se habían arreglado demasiado, bueno, de por si ambos eran de bien a la vista, ahora realmente se sintió un poco cohibido por sus amigos, un rubio alto, guapo, que parecía un modelo con su sonrisa de comercial, y la otra, una rubio muy bien dotada, de cuerpo esbelto, hermosa, que parecía una deslumbrante actriz de alfombra roja, paso saliva, ahora hasta miedo le entro de presentarlos.

-¡Natsu-san!- Sting fue el primero en reconocerlo entre la multitud de gente y sin dudarlo un poco se lanzo a abrazarlo, sorprendiendo un poco al peli rosa pero igualmente lo recibió con gusto, Lucy los miro recelosa, enojada con ella misma por no haberlo visto primero, pero en fin, la guerra era la guerra.

-Natsu...- Siseo de manera algo provocativa ella en la oreja del susodicho para después darle un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo, causando un ligero sonrojo en este, mirando con cara de victoria a el otro, ya que después de todo, ella tenia algo que el no, encantos femeninos.

-Si, si, yo también los extrañe- Sonrio el pobre involucrado algo nervioso por las resientes acciones de ambos, pero rápidamente volvió a su sonrisa de siempre- Por cierto, hoy invite a mis amigos de la carrera a venir, yo creo que no tardan... Ah, ya llegaron, ¡CHICOS!- Llamo con alegría a los recién llegados que se acercaban con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en blanco, sus planes estaban algo quebrados, se suponía que seria una cita de tres para ver quien ganaba, pero en fin, unas cuantas personas no harían la diferencia.

-Les presento a Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal y Juvia, chicos ellos son Lucy y Sting-

-Un placer-

-¿Hum? Pero me falta alguien- Comento lo mas tranquilo que podía pero con un ligero sonrojo debido a los nervios que le provocaba que sus amigos vieran con tanto asombro a las dos estrellas rubias.

-Tranquilo enamorado, Lisanna no tarda en llegar- El peli negro mas bajo del grupo, Gray, sonrio burlonamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda, ante esas palabras los 2 mas llamativos del momento se congelaron, de verdad, el mundo estaba ese día en su contra.

-¿Eh? No... yo... ¡A mi no me gusta!- Respondió bastante colorado, ya que siempre lo molestaban con lo mismo, y sinceramente en el tema del romance no era un experto, de hecho, ni siquiera sabia quien le gustaba, por lo que el tema le incomodaba bastante y eso causaba ese traicionero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ah, y yo que me estaba ilusionando- Una voz nueva se unió a la conversación, un bella albina, de bella figura y única sonrisa se engancho del peli rosa abrazándolo por atrás en el cuello, sonriendo infantilmente, lo cual crispo a los primos. ¡¿Y ESA QUIEN ERA?!

-Li... Lisanna- Natsu la miro algo apenado, ya que algo que siempre le llamo la atención de ella, era esa manera tan fluida que tenia para hablar del romance, algo que el carecía.

-Perdón por la demora, es que me encontré a Loki y decidí invitarlo- Se excuso ella, mostrando a la ultima presencia, un joven notablemente un par de años mayor que ellos, bastante guapo y galante, que simplemente no había quitado sus ojos de la encantadora rubia.

-Bueno, nos vamos- Refunfuño el Dragneel mientras tomaba a sus dos amigos de la mano, eran tan llamativos que seguro los perdería en el camino si no lo hacia, claro, era lo bastante lento para no notar el fuerte color carmín que se apodero del rostro de ambos que correspondían el gesto de manera tímida, haciendo mas fuerte el agarre.

-¿Somos niños de preescolar para ir tomados de la mano?- Gajeel, el mas "aterrador" a la vista del grupo miro con una gotita en la frente al trio que iba por delante, mientras su pequeña novia, Levy, sonreía divertida por la cara de este.

-Déjalos, es mas, esto será interesante- Termino con la platica Erza sonriendo divertida, ya que ella, pese a lo que muchos creían, en realidad era buena descifrando los sentimientos de los demás, excepto los suyos propios, por lo que ya estaba preparándose para la divertida estancia en el parque que le darían esos tres, o 5, si incluían al león y la albina que iban tras ellos.

Si, sin duda seria divertido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando el día apenas nacía, había guardado muchas esperanzas, estaba muy lista para luchar contra su primo con todas sus fuerzas, pero nunca se había preparado para enfrentarse a esa chica de cabello blanco, tan agraciada, tan alegre, y sobre todo, tan pegada a su peli rosa, podía tomarlo de la mano como si nada, pararse en cualquier lado por una foto con el, coquetearle en pleno día de una forma tan natural que parecía normal aquello, eso le molestaba, pero lo que mas le irritaba era el hecho de que el chico ni se inmutaba, solamente sonreía sonrojado como un tonto enamorado, fue una fuerte punzada de dolor lo que aquello provoco, sin duda había hecho la apuesta con su primo de manera muy airosa, nunca considero lo que Natsu sentía, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta que el podría ya tener alguien que le gustara, y por lo visto así era, se veía tan feliz que con una sonrisa simplemente lo acepto.

-Sting...- Llamo en medio de su camino, acercándose a su primo de tal manera que nadie los escuchara- Creo que deberíamos dejarlo, se nota que Natsu quiere a esa chica, no tenemos que seguir con...-

-Ríndete si quieres, yo luchare hasta al final, así que no te quejes si beso primero a Natsu-san- Respondió el otro algo irritado retomando el paso, ya que se habían quedado un poco atrás del grupo, Lucy suspiro resignada, Sting era de esa clase de tipos que no se rendían pasara lo que pasara, ella en cambio era bastante conformista, si no veía la oportunidad, simplemente no lo intentaba, siempre había sido a si, pensando primero en los demás, no era egoísta, prefería que Natsu fuera feliz con la que le gustaba que implantarle sus sentimientos a la fuerza, sonrio decaída, era mejor que ese día Natsu lo disfrutara al lado de Lisanna.

-¿Sucede algo preciosa?- A su lado se posiciono Loki, sonriéndole amablemente, ella le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa- No hay mal que por bien no venga linda, pero esa sonrisa triste no te queda, ¿Gusta disfrutar el día de hoy conmigo señorita?- Como todo un caballero le ofreció la mano, ella al principio lo dudo pero con rendición acepto la propuesta tomándole la mano y dejándose guiar por el.

Sting miro con enojo a su prima, nunca entendería ese lado suyo de siempre dejar ir las cosas que quería con tal de que otros fueran felices, ¡CON EL BIEN QUE SE PUSO AL BRINCO! Ah pero si no era el, dejaba que pasaran sobre ella como si nada, eso le irritaba, pero el no era así, sin importar la tipa esa, estaba decidido a quedarse con el que le gustaba.

Oh eso planeo, durante todo el día, se había acercado a Natsu en diferentes formas, pero el peli rosa siempre lo trataba como al amigo que se suponía que era, la tarde llego y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había disfrutado nada de aquella salida, ya que solo se había preocupado de llamar la atención de Natsu, pero toda la atención de este estaba en la Strauss que no lo había soltado en todo el día, y termino por al igual que su prima, también rendirse, esa situación apestaba, y todo por la culpa de esa chica.

-¿Que sucede Natsu?- Lisanna había notado a su amigo tenso la mayoría del día, por lo que había tratado de animarlo pero al parecer el chico estaba en las nubes.

-Me molesta, en todo el día no eh podido hablar con Lucy y todo por culpa de Loki- Respondió el sin darle mucha importancia y mostrando su molestia con una ligera mueca.

-Bueno, conoces a Loki, seguramente ella es su nuevo blanco-Comento ella aumentando la molestia del chico, lo cual la sorprendió ya que Dragneel pocas veces se molestaba, fue entonces que una idea cruzo su cabeza y sonrio con malicia- Ah pero ¿Por qué te molestas?-

-No lose, simplemente se que me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que se le acerca, Lucy no es una de sus conquistas- Respondió haciendo un puchero lo bastante infantil como para que la chica no pudiera evitar sonreír mas anchamente, a veces la inexperiencia e ingenuidad del chico en el romance era adorable, por algo en un pasado le gustaba, pero actualmente solo era un amigo al que le encantaba fastidiar.

-¿No significa eso que te gusta?-

-¿Eh? Claro que me gusta, como tu y los demás-

-No, no Natsu, me refiero que te gusta románticamente, ya sabes, como novia- Dijo con una gotita en la cien, de verdad, a veces se preguntaba que tenia en la cabeza ese tipo, bueno, tan bien le daban ganas de golpearlo por estúpido- haber Natsu, en estos 4 años de conocerse Lucy no ah tenido novio, por eso no lo notas, pero... ¿Te gustaría que alguien la besara? ¿Qué la abrazaran sobre protectoramente en tus narices? ¿Qué le dijeran cosas al oído y tuvieran citas en las cuales tu no estarías para saber que hacen?-

-No, para eso estoy yo-

-Exacto, ¿Ves? Te gusta, quizás desde hace mucho pero eres lo bastante idiota para no haberte dado cuenta- Termino la albina alzando los hombros, Natsu la miro seriamente para después caer en cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- Respondió, provocando que mentalmente Lisanna lo asesinara lentamente, claro, por estúpido, ella no era cupido para arreglarle sus problemas ni psicóloga para ver en que edad se quedo su cerebro, pero en fin, una vez no le aria daño.

-Yo que tu, primero que nada la separaría de Loki, me la llevaría lejos de todos y le diría ¡Me gustas! Rápido y sencillo- Le respondió con una sonrisa, y poniendo cara de maestra de secundaria, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa, y tras darle un fuerte abrazo pego carrera a donde los otros, llegando a donde Loki y Lucy charlaban de manera agradable.

-¡VAMOS!- Fue todo lo que dijo para después jalarla a donde el y cargarla al estilo princesa y salir corriendo sin darle tiempo a los demás de reaccionar.

-¡ESPERA NATSU!- Lucy se sintió mareada por la repentina acción añadiéndole el fuerte sonrojo que tenia, porque si, se había rendido, pero de todos modos le gustaba ese tipo y este como si nada le cargaba de manera fuerte pegándola a su cuerpo.

No paso mucho para que se detuvieran frente a la gran fuente del parque de atracciones, como ya era tarde casi no había gente en esa parte, Natsu bajo de manera poco delicada a la chica, para después plantarle un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aire. Ella tardo un poco en comprender la acción y en cuanto lo hizo se separo bruscamente sonrojada y en blanco.

-¡LISANNA TENIA RAZON! -Grito eufórico el hombre como si hubiera descubierto una nueva versión de la biblia, llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba rápido, provocando murmullos y risitas.

-¿Que?-

-Que Lisanna tenia razón, ¡Me gustas!-

Con esas palabras, Lucy callo de sentón en la orilla de la fuente, quedando sentada en esta, miro al chico, luego sus manos, luego al piso, y de nuevo a Natsu procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Yo? Pero... creí que te gustaba Lisanna- Respondió con dificultad mientras sentía su corazón bombear de manera fuerte y acelerada.

-¿Que? No, ella es mi amiga, la que me gusta eres tu, ¿Yo no te gusto?- Pregunto algo decaído, pensando en que tal vez había ido muy rápido.

-No, no es eso, tu... me gustas y mucho, planeaba decírtelo pero como pensé que Lisanna y tu... pues... pensé que era mejor no decírtelo- Respondió apenada y roja como una manzana madura.

-Pues no, me lo hubieras dicho desde antes ¡Si no fuera por Loki yo no me habría dado cuenta! Si me lo hubieras dicho desde antes ya seriamos novios- Dijo el con insatisfacción que prontamente paso a un suspiro de alivio- Pero bueno, ya paso, ahora ¡Seamos Novios!-

-¿De verdad?- Mas feliz que una lombriz, Lucy se levanto de la fuente y se lanzo a sus brazos, abrazándolo con amor y mucha euforia, sin creerse aun que realmente su amado de cabellos rosas le correspondía.

-Pero con una condición-

-¿Cual?-

-Desde ahora, quiero que seas egoísta, que me exijas todo lo que desees porque quiero que ambos seamos felices, siendo nosotros mismos, y no deseo que siempre veas solo por mi- Le sonrio, pegando sus frentes de manera cariñosa, sacándole unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas a la chica, que podía vivir por 100 años solo con lo feliz que estaba, después de unas cuantas risitas, volvieron a unirse en un beso, uno profundo y que prometía ser largo, sin darse cuenta del espectáculo que ofrecían y las muchas fotos que tomaban sus amigos que seguramente luego las utilizarían para burlarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Sting sonrio con tristeza, de alguna manera ya sabia desde hace mucho que eso terminaría así, después de todo, el había sido el que por 4 años escucho las palabras de amor de Lucy, y también el espectador por 4 años de un Natsu que sin notarlo siempre estaba allí para ella, lo sabia, siempre lo supo, y pese a que eso significaba que el en definitiva tendría que renunciar a su amor, seria feliz por sus amigos, porque así debía de ser.

-¿Sting-san?- Con suavidad, escucho una amable voz que le llamaba, había caminado un poco y se había apartado del resto, quería estar solo por unos momentos, pero no pensó que ella le siguiera, según se acordaba se llamaba Juvia, Lockser Juvia, un de las amigas de Natsu.

-Ah, Juvia-san, ¿Sucede algo?- Con calma y una sonrisa un tanto forzada le miro, quedando sorprendido por el cumulo de emociones que pasaban por los ojos oscuros de la chica, esta no le respondió, simplemente con una sonrisa triste se aferro a el en un abrazo reconfortándolo, de una manera cálida.

-Sting-san... es una gran persona, Juvia esta segura de que Natsu-san y Lucy-san le agradecen mucho el que los apoye- Le sonrio y fue entonces que el rubio se relajo un poco, ya que sabia que la chica le comprendía, había escuchado por boca de el coqueto de Loki el que ella hace poco también había sido rechazada por el tal Gray, le correspondió el abrazo aceptando que necesitaba calor humano, pero de alguna manera ya no se sentía deprimido.

-Gracias Juvia-san-

-Si, aun queda tiempo, ¿quiere Sting acompañar a Juvia una vez mas por el parque?- Pregunto ella sonriente sin despegar sus ojos, el se sorprendió un poco ante la propuesta.

-¿Ve invitas a una cita?- Respondió coquetamente sonriendo con gracia, burlándose un poco.

-¿Hmp? Bueno, Sting-san es muy lindo, a Juvia no le molestaría- Respondió ella con gracia, sorprendiendo un poco a el joven con su respuesta, causando que la sangre subiera a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de rojo, no es que antes una chica no coqueteara con el, pero esta vez se sentía algo... diferente.

-Gracias, no es necesario alagarme- Respondió algo nervioso, a lo cual Juvia se acerco y tomándole la mano le miro divertida.

-Es verdad, Sting-san es muy guapo, pero mas cuando sonríe, por eso Juvia quiere hacerlo sonreír- Le dijo ella mostrando una bella y amplia sonrisa que le pareció la mas hermosa que el había visto en su vida, fue entonces que decidió verla mas detenidamente.

Su largo cabello azul era ondulado y le caía en cascada en la espalda y un fleco en la cara, sus ojos eran azules oscuro lo bastante grandes para parecer curiosos, su tersa piel blanca se veía suave y cálida, y ese tono carmesí en las mejillas que resaltaba le daba una apariencia inocente, combinado con esa sonrisita traviesa. Se quedo sin aire.

-¿Sting-san?-

-También... también te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes Juv- Contesto son pensar, causándole un rubor instantáneo y algo llamativo a la chica, que solo lo miro con sorpresa y muchos nervios mientras entre balbuceos incoherentes preguntaba por que el seudónimo de "Juv".

Sting sonrio, como no lo había hecho ese día, encantado por cuantas reacciones tenia la chica, preguntándose internamente por cuantas mas podría causar el en ella, la sola idea de ver sus diferentes expresiones le emociono.

-Eh... va... ¿Vamos entonces?- Pregunto ella desviando un poco el tema volviendo al original, refiriéndose a su nueva vuelta por el parque pero esta vez solo ellos.

-Ok, nada mas déjame hacer una llamada, ve avisándoles a los demás que nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta- Le respondió, ella asintió emocionada y salió corriendo a donde habían dejado a los demás, el se lo pensó unos momentos y se sentó en una banca del lugar tomando su celular entre ambas manos, mirando fijamente la pantalla, y tras un largo suspiro, con algo de torpeza por no estar acostumbrado, marco aquel numero que nunca creyó utilizar mas en su vida.

El tono de llamada en espera sonó, y tras unos cuantos "Bip" sonó como la llamada era tomada.

-Hola, a pasado tiempo-

 _-¿Pasado tiempo dices? ¡SABES LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA! No me has llamado en años y me tienes bloqueado en todos lados, ni siquiera Jude me habla de ti, disque respetando tu decisión-_ Contestaron al otro lado del teléfono, el sonrio, su padre nunca cambiaria.

-Lo siento, es que yo estaba bastante herido-

 _-Sting, te entiendo, yo se que es tu decisión, y aun que no lo acepte aun ahora no era para que te alejaras de mi-_

\- No te preocupes, creo que... entiendo porque no lo aceptas, aunque en realidad te llamo para preguntarte algo...-

 _-¿Que necesitas? No eres del tipo que llamaría a alguien que ignoro por años por cualquier cosa-_

-Estuve pensando, y... quiero que hagamos las paces, dentro de 3 meses salgo de vacaciones, y quería saber si puedo ir a visitarte-

 _-Por mi encantado de recibirte, pero quiero que sepas que yo aun no acepto tu orientación sexual, no es que no te quiera pero fui criado con ese pensamiento, espero lo entiendas-_

-Si lo se, no te preocupes, de hecho...- Pensó un poco, mientras un ligero color carmesí volvía aparecer en sus mejillas- Creo que en realidad te alegraras, pienso presentarte a mi novia-

 _-¿Novia?-_ El tono se escucho sorprendido, y bueno quien no, después de todo, todo el mundo lo consideraba Homosexual, hasta el mismo hace unas horas lo pensaba.

-Si, bueno aun no lo es, pero en tres meses llegara a serlo- Contesto con una risita alegre, mientras sonreía tontamente, al otro lado se escucho un suspiro seguido de una risita.

 _-De acuerdo, recuerda que yo te querré sin importar tu orientación, por lo que no tiene que obligarte a tener como pareja a una mujer, pero si hablas en serio entonces espero que te valla bien con ella, debo irme, tengo una reunión, cuídate-_

-Si, nos vemos- Termino la llamada y guardo el celular, al levantar la vista vislumbro a la chica de cabellos azules acercándose con un par de malteadas y una bella sonrisa, el sonrio, era hora de que su vida empezara de nuevo.

-Oye Juv... ¿Tienes planeado algo para dentro de tres meses?-

FIN.

(Proximamente segunda temporada)


End file.
